Your Choice
by Konotsu
Summary: Misao is giving Aoshi one more chance to save their realationship. Does she finally get through to him?


**Misao:**  
I stared at Aoshi unbelievably, was he really that thick headed? "Aoshi did you not hear what I just confessed?" I asked, shocked. He just nodded with an ice cold expression on his face. Why isn't he saying anything? How could he just stand there and not do anything?

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked staring into his icy eyes. He just stared back at me, being silent. I was clutching my suitcase in my hand, my knuckles were turning white from the pressure. I felt like banging him in the head a few times with my suitcase. Does he have any common sense? I was leaving and he isn't doing a damn thing to stop me.

"Because there is nothing that I can say." He said at last breaking his silence. He stared at me with that ice cold expression. I could see nothing that would reveal his thoughts to me. Was there anyway that I could read his thoughts through his eyes? Probably not, but I was willing to try. My head went down, then I looked back up at him with hurt in my greenish-blue eyes.

"There are plenty of things you can say, Aoshi. You can make me stay or make me go. You just aren't doing a damn thing because nothing won't go through your thick skull." I threw my suitcases down at his feet. "Choose Aoshi, I stay or go. It's your choice." Something flickered across his eyes, I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was reality, or shock. I think maybe it was reality.

**Aoshi:**  
I stared down at her suitcases, her clothes are packed in them and all of her other belongings. It was my choice. Did I want her to go? I didn't know. I wasn't even sure if I loved her. But in ways, she made reality give me a slap in the face, showing me that there was still something good in this world other than darkness, pain, and emptiness with her warm smile. Emotion always found its way to my face but I would hide it behind a mask of blankness with ice in my eyes. A shiver always went down people's spine when they glanced at me then looked away with an uncertainty. She melted my frozen heart that there are still drops dripping inside me taking away the numbness giving me something in return that I left behind long ago.

I looked back up at her, her eyes were filled with patience but there was a hint of anger in them. I couldn't blame her about the anger in her big eyes. It enhances her eye color a lot making them look more exotic. How could she still have patience with me? Most people would just give up at this point. She sure had an extension patience too her. But how much longer is it going to last? No clue crossed my mind. I looked back at the suitcases, a sign that I better make my choice.

Could I let her go like this? No, not like this. She was a rare gem, innocent. She didn't have anything corrupted inside her like I did. She didn't leave anything behind like I did and I pray that she doesn't. She knows of the evils of the world, yet she doesn't let them condemn her, or corrupt her mind.

**Misao:  
**"Aoshi, what is your choice?" I asked with impatience filling my voice. He looked back up at me. There was something in his dark eyes. Thoughts. They were filling his mind for once. I wish I knew what they were, but I know he was making his decision. I wasn't going to wait much longer. Walking over to him where my suitcases lay, I bent down to pick them up.

"Aoshi I can't wait any longer. I've given you many chances, but you just seem to throw them away. I'm done." My suitcases were in my hands, fingers clutched around the handles. I turned my back on him walking to the open door. This was his last chance to stop me, he just has to figure it out on his own. God help him, he better figure it out. He has to be smarter than this.

**Aoshi:  
**I watched her pick up her luggage. She was actually going to leave. She turned her back on me walking to the open door with the light shining through. The light shined down on her thick black hair giving it highlights of blue. I can't let her leave like this. I have to see her smile, it gives me something that is priceless and rare. I have to stare into her shining eyes, they give me life. I have to see her smile, it gives me warmth. I don't mind her babbling because it gives me amusement and laughter. Laughter is something that I cherish that she gives me. I need it in my life, I needed her.

She doesn't leave me dead inside, having nothing but a cold white emptiness leaving me frozen and cold. Her foot was reaching out the door. "Misao, wait." I called after her. She stopped in mid-step. "Don't go. Please." I beg, a tremble was in my voice. Nobody has never made me do that. Only she could do that, she probably didn't know that she has that kind of power over me, but she does. I didn't even know she had that power over me.

**Misao:  
**I stopped in mid-stride once I heard my name. "Misao, wait." I heard a tremble in his voice. Should I turn around? Only he can make me turn around if he really wanted me to. "Don't go. Please." I turned around. I've never heard that in his voice. Need. Looking into his eyes, I saw something else. His dark eyes were raw with vulnerability. He was everything, but I never knew he could be vulnerable. Not that ice-cold Aoshi.

He walked over to me, his feet tapping against the light wood. He stopped in front of me looking into my eyes. His hands clutched around mine then grabbing the suitcases from my fingers. He threw them behind him. "You're not going anywhere Misao." He said. "You're staying with me." He added, it was more like a command.

**Aoshi:  
**I couldn't let her leave. I wouldn't let her leave. She's mine and mine alone. She doesn't know how rare she is. I'm keeping her. Standing in front of her, I looked into her deep exotic eyes and said "You're not going anywhere Misao." I paused. "You're staying with me." I added to my sentence.

**Misao:  
**Happiness filled up inside me once again when I loved him, I still do. Or else I wouldn't be staying. I guess he wasn't so thick headed after all. I threw myself at him, giving him a hug. "I'm staying." I whispered in his hear. He wrapped his arms around me tighter than I expected.

**Aoshi:  
**Happiness was filled inside her, and I was happy that I was the cause of that. "I'm staying." She whispered in my ear. I hugged her closer to me, her body molding into mine. I loved her, nothing was going to take her away from me. Not even she could run away from me. We parted and I saw tears running down her pale cheeks. I wiped them away from my thumb.

"I guess you're not thick headed after all." She said, laughing.

"I guess not." I responded. I picked up her suitcases and we went upstairs.

**-I revised and edited. Please R&R, criticism is allowed. Tell me what you think. :D -**


End file.
